1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to arenas utilized for spectator sports and other events, and more particularly to arenas intended to be used for more than one purpose.
2. Review of the Art
In one known arrangement of such an arena, similar to that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,024, the ice area of a hockey arena is carried by a platform supported by multiple screw jacks so that it may be lowered from a first level at which it is used for playing hockey to a second level at which marginal portions of the platform may carry additional banked seating, below existing banked seating surrounding the platform, thus providing a reduced playing area and additional close-in seating for a game such as basketball. The additional seating may be withdrawn below the existing seating to enable the platform to be raised.
Such an arrangement has been successfully implemented and is highly desirable from the point of view of improving the utility of an arena in which it is incorporated. The necessary screw jacks and their associated computerised control system are however complicated and expensive to install and maintain, and the platform structure is also complex in order to provide recesses for accommodating the jacks. The distance through which the platform may be lowered is also limited in existing installations.